


First Time Customer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	First Time Customer

Severus closed his eyes as he took a drag off his cigarette. Three hours without a customer and he was beginning to worry he wouldn't have one tonight. 

His corner of Knockturn Alley had a good view of those approaching from Diagon Alley. He watched as a young man made his way closer, looking behind him nervously. 

_First time then_ , he thought with a smile. He stamped out the cigarette with his dragonhide boot and stepped from the shadow just as the man was steps away from crossing his path.

"Oh!" the man said, backing up. The glamour was good but Severus was better. He concentrated around the eyes, so often called the windows to the soul and the hardest part of a glamour to maintain. Fortunately Severus was an expert at it.

Green. Well. Wasn't _that_ interesting? 

Severus took a step forward, running a hand absently over his chest at the vee of his shirt. He watched the eyes that were watching him and smirked smugly as they widened slightly. 

"How much for the night?" Potter—well, the man but Severus was quite sure it was Potter—asked with false confidence.

"The night?" Severus's hand traveled down to his belt, fingers splayed above his groin. "For you? Three hundred Galleons."

Potter swallowed. "All right."

"No negotiation?" Severus said, surprised. "You just accept the first price offered? This must be your first time."

Potter looked at him and his eyes lit up as if he'd just figured out something but Severus didn't dare press him with Legilimency. 

"Would you have lowered your price if I'd haggled with you?" he finally asked.

Severus took the pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lit one with the tip of his wand. After sucking in a deep breath, he exhaled and replied, "No."

"I thought not," Potter said with a laugh. "Grasp my arm. I'll Apparate us to my flat."

His flat? He was still a trusting fool, even after all he'd been through. For three hundred Galleons—more than three nights work—Severus wasn't likely to complain about that or anything else Potter might want from him.


End file.
